efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Young
Chris Kenneth "Ken" Jones (Born August 22, 1985) better known by his ring name Chris Young is an American Professional Wrestler currently working for RWK, Precision Wrestling, EWF and is best known for his work in Neo-Japan Pro Wrestling(N-JPW), Honor Action Pro Wrestling(HAW), and Next Generation Wrestling(NGW).While in HAW Young held the HAW World Heavyweight Championship three times and in N-JPW he Held the J-WGP World Heavyweight Championship twice. He was also the first New Era Champion..He was also the Co-leader of The Alliance joining the group after winning his first world title in Japan. Early career (2004-2005) Jones was trained by Colt Daniels and Ryan Mason and debuted in 2004.In the Georgia-based World Pro Championship Wrestling promotion where he worked as a ring crew member as he trained, But after a wrestler No-Showed, he wrestled as Colt Jackon under a mask, losing to Tyson King in his first match.By Late 2005 after he had slowing started wrestling more and more on local shows. He started wrestling up in Canada as he studied and he became a small name in the Toronto area. Independent circuit (2006–2008) From 2005 to 2007, Young completed in less notable independent promotions. In September 2006, WCPW merged with WWA Georgia to form Elite Pro Wrestling: Georgia and Jones were renamed, Chris Young. He appeared sporadically even after signing with HAW and is a former Elite Georgia Champion, having defeated Sammy Adams for the title on December 22, 2006 IJones made his War Zone Wrestling (WZW) debut on September 10, 2007, where Jones took part in the "WZW Best in the World tournament" and he advanced to the finals after defeating Mike Baker in the first round and Ricky Koko in the second round. He was unable to clinch the trophy, however, as he lost in the finals, which was a fatal four-way match involving Rod Archer, Anthony McAllister, and Fergal Kanyon. McAllister won the match. Irish All-Star Wrestling (2007-2008) The Outlaws In Mid 2007 Young began wrestling dates across the Ireland with Dublin based Irish All Star Wrestling (IASW) mainly teaming with Fergal Kanyon as "The Outlaws" and being first managed by veteran Mia Andrews. The two were bought in as her hired guns and were portrayed as villains. The duo would have middling success under Andrews as they unsuccessfully challenged for the Tag Team titles vs The O'Reilly Twins. After the match ,Young and Kanyon walked out on Andrews after hitting her with their finisher turning face in the process. In August The duo returned as faces now being managed by newcomer Sarah Rose who was on and off screen dating Jones at the time. The new trio under. the persona of rebels. Now wearing jeans and boots in lieu of wrestling gear. The trio would enter via the crowd and finish off rivals with a Con-Bat-to. They would see victories until the end of 2007 when the duo would feud over the TV Championship that Kanyon won when Young was back in the states. The two would trade wins till Young would take a break from wrestling in Ireland and return to the states. Ring of Victory Wrestling (2006 -2008) Early years (2006 - 2007) In 2006 Young joined the independent promotion Ring of Victory Wrestling at Night of Appreciation and quickly became a engulfed in a feud with Cage Kennedy by running in after his match and hitting Kennedy with a "Amazing Breaker" and setting himself up as a face. The two would face at the next month's show "Pride vs Respect!" and the two wrestled to a time limit draw. Young would offer a handshake, but Kennedy refused and hit Young with a DDT and a Suplex into the ring apron leaving Young bleeding and to be carried out by EMTs. At "King or Bust" Young would face Kennedy again in round 3 of the "King of Victory" tournament where Young would win after a botched run in from one of Kennedy's allies. Young would go on to lose to Slam Dunk in the finals for the ROV World Championship. Young and Kennedy will have one final match in a steel cage at "Blood and Guts" where Young would win after diving off the top of the cage. After the match Young would "Send Off" Kennedy by dragging him backstage and tossing Kennedy into an unmarked car and sending it off when in reality, Kennedy was signed by WFW and gave his notice. Young would cut a promo about how guys like Kennedy are not suited for ROV. Honor Action Wrestling (2006-2011) UWA World Heavyweight Champion (2006–2007) In May 2006, Young was signed to a non-exclusive contract by Honor Action Wrestling (HAW) He appeared on the first weekly HWA pay-per-view, teaming with Fergal Kanyon and James Mercer and losing to The Kings (Kevin King, Jackie King ,Benny King) The following week, Young defeated James Mercer, Joseph Storm and Mindcosis in a double elimination match to become the inaugural HAW Elite Division Champion. He won a second title on the third HAW pay-per-view, teaming with Joseph and defeating Jack and Mick Tyson in the finals of a tournament for the vacant UWA World Tag Team Championship. Young successfully defended both titles in the following weeks, but began to bicker with the veteran Storm during their matches together. On August 7, Young lost the X Division title to Mindcosis in a three-way dance also involving Storm. The following week, he and Storm fought Jeff Barrent and Harry Killings to a no contest, and the tag team title was held-up as a result. The following week, he and Storm fought one another in a Falls Count Anywhere match (which was won by Storm), a no disqualification match (which was won by Young) and a ten-minute Iron Man match, which ended in a draw after both men scored three pinfalls. On August 28, Mindcosis defended the Elite Division Championship against Strom and Young in a ladder match and lost the title to Storm. Recruiting James Mercer and Fergal Kanyon as allies, Young continued to feud with Storm in successive weeks. On October 23, he defeated Randy Morgan for the Elite Division Championship, but lost the title to Storm on November 6 and tried unsuccessfully to regain it throughout the remainder of the year. In 2007, Young began focusing on the UWA World Heavyweight Championship when, after defeating Danny Flare on January 15 to become the number one contender, he recruited the help of Anderson Paulmer and associated himself with Jim Russo's The New Alliance (T.N.A) stable. Young faced UWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Barrent on February 19, but was defeated. In the course of the match, Young became a fan favorite, attacking T.N.A. as they tried to interfere on his behalf because he did not want to win in that manner. Young briefly teamed with Randy Morgan, but disbanded for their world title aspirations, challenging each other on June 4 in a number one contendership match which was won by Young/. Young then wrestled the next tapings in mainly tag matches as he was suffering from a minor wrist injury where he and his tag partner failed to win the tag titles. Young defeated Barrent and Crow in a three-way match for the UWA World Heavyweight Championship (becoming the first UWA Triple Crown winner in the process) on June 11 with assistance from Russo, thus turining into a villain. Young would defend the title back in his old company Elite Pro Wrestling: Georgia as "The Only World Champion". Young successfully defended the title in matches against a myriad selection of opponents before dropping the title back to Barrent on October 22. Following his loss, Young reverted to being a fan favorite while Barrent became a villain. On November 12, he teamed with Spike Venom to defeat Tex Kurger and Jeff Barrent, though his bid for the title on December 3 was unsuccessful due to interference from Brash Edwards. Young feuded with Cobalt and Jeff Barrent throughout January, and on February 4, 2007 after Young demanded a title shot, Jarrett's ally Jon Cage forced him to team with Cobalt in a match with the UWA World Tag Team Champions, Logan Daniels and Rich Flacon, which Young won, despite being abandoned by Cobalt .The following week, Young defeated Cobalt in a match to determine the sole owner of the tag team championship by disqualification after Barrent interfered, but his victory was overturned by Cage , leading to another match the following week which was won by Cobalt after Tex Kurger interfered, thus granting Cobalt sole control of the tag team championship. On March 17, Cobalt defeated Young to become the number one contender to the UWA World Heavyweight Championship. Russo granted Young a championship steel cage match against Barrent on April 21, where he won his second world title. He Almost instantly lost the title to Crow after Barrent interfered in the match, hitting him with a chair. Amazing Clasiic and Team Canada (2007) On the April 27 edition of HAW: Shock, Young made his way the ring, where he grabbed a microphone and announced his intentions to win the UWA World Heavyweight Championship again. During this segment he was approached by "Skipper" Tommy Murphy and James Roode of villainous Team Canada alliance. Murphy then offered Young a position in Team Canada (since Jones is part Canadian) and even giving him a Team Canada T-shirt and telling Young to take his time on making a decision. Later in the night after the main event, a six-man tag team match pitting the team of Barrent and The Wanted (Ken Gun and Walker Harris) against Terry Bull and The Gash Bros( David Gash and Henny Gash) Young ran down to the ring while Team Canada (Murphy ,Roode ,Eric King, and Alen One), Wanted , and Barrent were assaulting Bull and The Gash Bros. After Young entered the ring, he removed the jacket he was wearing to reveal the Team Canada T-shirt he was given earlier by Murphy . Murphy immediately rejoiced that Young was seemingly a member of Team Canada until Young turned on D'Amore and performed his Breakdown maneuver; Young's act also solidified his character as a face. Young , Bull , and The Gash's attacked The Wanted and Team Canada and threw them out of the ring; they then forced the remaining Barrent through a wooden table after Young removed his Team Canada shirt to reveal a hidden HAW T-shirt. The Next week on Shock, Young engaging in a verbal sparring bout with Crimson Daniels. This led to a match against Daniels to become number one contender to the UWA World Heavyweight Championship.on December 11, 2005 at HAW's Boiling Point PPV event, which Young won. At HAW's New War Rising PPV event on January 15, 2006, Young participated in his first HAW PPV main event by teaming with Crow to defeat the team of Crimson Daniels and Jeff Barrent . Neo-Japan Pro Wrestling (2011-2014) Next Generation Wrestling (2015) Personal life Jones has been married to fellow wrestler Sarah Casey better known as Lilith Young and Sarah Rose since 2007. They have one son: William Anderson Jones Born September 19, 2009. and they are the adopted parents of Adam Christian Jones, The son of Chris' late brother Mike. Chris is the middle child of 3, His older brother Mike Jones who died in 2011 and his Younger sister Ashley who also wrestled. In 2010, Jones acquired a tattoo n his left wrist that is hidden under glove during matches that read "S-3-2-2007" " W-9-19-09" representing the initials and dates of his Wedding and birth of his child. In 2016, he added the birth date of his brother and his child. The family lives in Gainesville, Georgia and also resides in Montreal. In an interview withPro Wrestling World that he grew up in a poor family and that they could barely afford cable television while he was growing up, which resulted in him being unable to watch professional wrestling regularly. An avid wrestling fan who idolized Mike Shaw shot and Brad Goodman as a child, he used wrestling as an escape from his rough upbringing by immersing himself in wrestling videotapes. He is a supporter of many Georgia and Montreal sports teams. Jones is also an avid gamer as shown in the "Best of Chris Young" DVD put out by Honor Wrestling he has a large room just for his gaming habits and he even has systems in custom made cases for when he is on the road. In Wrestling * Finishing moves * Amazing Breaker (Belly-to-back inverted Mat Slam)( piledriver version used rarely ) * Harbinger Knee (Reverse neck hold into a Knee) * Amazing Slicer (Seated Fujiwara armbar or a Calf slicer) * Breakdown (Swinging vertical suplex) * The Abysswalker (Osaka street cutter) * Amazing Injector (Sit out Sitout Gourdbuster) * Amazing Breaker 2 (Emerald Flowsion) * Signature moves * The Injector (fireman's carry into a double knee facebuster) * Amazing Uppercut( Springboard Uppercut) * Bullet Drop( Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) * Blades of Mercy (four punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a backfist followed by a lariat) * Dream Snapperr (Bicep Slicer)' * Figure-four leglock * Brainbuster, (sometimes onto the ring apron) * With Fergal Kanyon ** Double-team signature moves ** Flapjack into a leaping Reverse STO ** Catching hip toss dropped into a double powerbomb ** Con-Bat-to – Innovated * Nicknames * C-800 * The Amazing * The Amazing One * The King that Rules the Ring * The Devil/Demon * Mr.Tokyo Dome * The Amazing Classic * The X Factor (As Chris Mitchell) * The Bad Luck Charm * Managers ** Lilith Young ** Mike Jones ** Tyson Green ** Ashley Young ** Niki Andrews ** Entrance themes *** "Firefly" By Breaking Benjamin (2005) *** "Club Foot" by Kasabian (Used when teaming with Fergal Kanyon) *** "Animal I Have Become" By Three Days Grace (2007,2009-2013) ***"Well Enough Alone" by Chevelle( 2008) ***"Memory" By Mercy Drive (2009) ***"it's Time" (2010) ***"I'm Perfection" (2011) ***"I Don't Care Anymore" (2012) ***"Burn in my Metalingus" (2013} ***"Justice" by Rev Theory (2014) ***Bartholomew by The Silent Comedy (2014)- Used as part of "The Order" ***"Light Up The Sky/Light up the Genisys" by Thousand Foot Krutch (2015)(Microsoft Mayhem ) ***"The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days (2015) (NGW) ***"Feed-A" by Oldcodex (2015) (NGW) ***"Feed-A" by Oldcodex Remix (2015) (Used as Devil/Demon Young) ***"Howling" by Abingdon Boys School (Feb 6, 2016) (Exodus Wrestling) ***"Night of The Hunter" by 30 Seconds To Mars (2016 as Chris Mitchell) (Exodus Wrestling) ***"I Created a Monster" by The Animal in Me (Feb 17, 2016 - Mar 11, 2016) (Sony Storm) ***"Blasphemy" by Bring Me The Horizon (Mar 21, 2016 - May 28, 2016) (Sony Storm) ***"Can You Hear Me Now" by Downstait (Jun 29, 2016 - Jul 15, 2016) (Exodus Wrestling ***"My Last Serenade" by Killswitch Engage (2016) (Precision Wrestling) ***"From The Ashes of Sin" by Endeverafter (2016) (IWT) ***"No Mercy" by KIT (2016-2017)(IWT, Precision Wrestling) ***"Do I" by Emphatic (2016- 2017) (Ignition Wrestling) ***"One Last Time" by Downstait (2016-2017) (Precision Wrestling) ***"Let it Die" by Survive Said The Prophet (Dec 30, 2016) ***"Amazing Perfect AKA Perfect Cell Theme" by Bruce Faulconer (2017) ***"My Last Breath" by Evanescence (2017) (Precision Wrestling) ***"No Plan B" by Manafest (2017 ) (Ignition Wrestling) ***"Ignition" by Tobymac (2017 -2018) (RWK) ***"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin ft. Valora (2017 - 2017) (Precision) ***'"I Am Electric" by Heaven's Basement - Current (SEW)' ***'"Bad Luck Charm" by Jeff Willians - Current'